marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalia Romanova (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified human; Natasha Romanoff is a expertly trained intelligence agent. | PlaceOfBirth = Volgograd (Stalingrad), Russia (former USSR) | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Black Widow’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Black Widow of Earth-616. When they get reports of purple lightning, and Sentry attacking people downtown, the Avengers set off there in the Quinjet, and en route they spot a madman who had earlier broke into Avengers Mansion out on the street, panicking people. They land and speak to him, and when Spiderman offers to help, Colonel America asks him to wrap up to man and take him away. When they arrive to tackle Sentry, they are quickly overpowered, bitten and infected with the zombie contagion. They then turn their attention on the general populace. When Colonel America bites Spider-Man, he drops Ash Williams, the madman, right at the feet of the newly zombified Avengers. A seemingly infected Spidey then takes Hawkeye hostage by threatening to eat his brains. The Avengers, however, tell him not to bother as the dead taste horrible, and it seems only total destruction of the brain can kill the zombies. After a brief stand-off, Spidey swings off with the dimension-hopping hero, Ash, still wrapped up. Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers continue their rampage until their appetite is sated, at which point their minds clear a little, and they decide to go back to Avengers Mansion to work out a way to overcome the contagion. Unfortunately, by the time they arrive back, the hunger has taken hold once more and they consume Jarvis. After this snack, and being joined by Giant Man, they are still hungry, and so send out an “Avengers Assemble” message, and wait. Later she is seen attacking the Silver Surfer along with the other zombies. Presumably, she, like many of the other zombies, was incinerated when a portion of the Zombies gained the Power Cosmic after tearing apart and devouring the Silver Surfer. | Powers = *The Black Widow has relieved the Red Room's variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. As a result, many of her body's physical capabilities have been heightened to the peak of human capability. **'Peak Human Strength:' The Black Widow's physical strength is heightened to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs with supreme effort. **'Peak Human Agility:' The Black Widow's natural agility is heightened to the peak of human capability. She is as agile as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with the peak of human efficiency and capability. **'Peak Human Durability:' The Black Widow's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be, she is as physically tough as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. **'Peak Human Immune System:' While the Black Widow is susceptible to disease like all other ordinary humans, her ability to resist and recover from them is heightened to the peak of human capability. | Abilities = *The Black Widow is skilled in the martial arts, espionage, and sharpshooting. She is also an Olympic class athlete and a profound ballet dancer. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Costume Specifications:' Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. | Transportation = | Weapons = *'Personal Weaponry:' The Black Widow's wrist cartridges contain various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. | Notes = | Trivia = * Black Widow’s appearance changes depending on the artist; Greg Land, for instance, depicts her with what seems to be a ‘90s bob-style hair cut; whereas Sean Phillips seems to go for the short quif-style, from the ‘80s; and Sean Phillips reverts back to the long red locks of the ‘70s Champions period. All the while, however, she retains the classic skin-tight-jumpsuit-look. | Links = }} Category:Romanov Family Category:Shooting Category:Cannibals